Buttercup's Dilema
by SailorMewHeart1
Summary: After being defeated yet again by the Powerpuff girls z, Mojo captures Buttercup in order to take revenge on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Defeated Again**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Mojo Jojo was trying to take over the world again. "Mwahaha!" shouted Mojo. "The Powerpuff girls won't defeat me this time!" "Not so fast Mojo!" shouted three voices from behind him. Mojo turned around and said, "not you again!"

"That's right! It's us. The Powerpuff girls z!" shouted Blossom.

"Your evil ways will come to an end," Buttercup declared.

"And Mojo this time try not to destroy the city," Bubbles said.

Blossom got out her yo-yo, "Power-yo attack!" The yo-yo went straight for Mojo's face. Mojo got smacked, and as he started to get up he heard Bubbles shout, "Bursting bubbles!"

Suddenly Mojo was knocked down again, and when he thought it was finally over that's when he heard Buttercup shout, "Hurricane hammer!" Mojo was blasted into the sky as he said, "I will have my revenge!"

"Bye Mojo," Bubbles said waving at the flying monkey. "Glad that's over," said Blossom. "Now I can get back to soccer practice," Buttercup said as she detransformed.

When Mojo landed he found himself in an abandond building. "This will be my new hideout," Mojo declared. "Now what will I do? Oh I know! I will capture one of the Powerpuff girls so the other two will be helpless, but which one? Maybe Buttercup, because she is the strongest," Mojo said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lost but Found**

As Buttercup was walking home something hit the back of her head. What the, Buttercup thought to herself as she turned around. She saw that what hit her was a note folded into a paper airplane. The letter read:

Dear Buttercup,

I have captured your friends Blossom and Bubbles. If you want to see them again, come to my new mansion on Villains Rule Ave. today at 2:30 p.m. If not you shall never see them again!

From Mojo Jojo.

These are the thoughts that came to Buttercup's mind:

1\. Oh no, the girls are in trouble!

2\. I hate Mojo!

3\. Where is Villains Rule Ave.?

4\. What time is it?

Buttercup looked at her watch and saw that it was 2:26! "I got to hurry," she said out loud.

Buttercup transformed and was about to fly and go look for Villains Rule Ave., but found that she was standing on it. Buttercup ran down the street wondering how she was going to find the mansion.

Just then she saw an old abandoned building with a sign in front that said, "Mojo Jojo's Mansion, keep out!" Buttercup ran up to the building and banged on the door.

"Who is it?" came Mojo's voice from inside the "mansion." "It's Buttercup, and you better let me in or I'll smash down the door!"

Just then the door opened, and Mojo's voice said, "Come in, and hurry." Buttercup looked inside to find that it was pitch black.

As she felt her way along the wall, she saw that there was a light up ahead. Buttercup also noticed a bit of blonde hair near the light. "Bubbles!" she shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tricked**

As Buttercup ran into the light, it was getting a little hard to see because it was so bright she had to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she looked around and saw metal bars all around her.

"Hey, what gives?" Buttercup shouted.

Mojo came out of his hiding spot and said, "Ha ha! You are trapped!"

"Where are Bubbles and Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, I never actually took them. It was all a trap," Mojo responded. Buttercup was shocked but mostly angry.

"Let me go right now!" she screamed. "Uh, no," Mojo said as he laughed evilly. Mojo pulled a lever and left the room. Buttercup looked around to find purple smoke coming at her from all sides.

Before she could react, the world went black and Buttercup could feel herself falling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tied and Tied Again**

When Buttercup opened her eyes she found that she was in a dimly lit room.

She guessed that she was sitting on a chair, so she could just stand up, but when she tried she could barely looked to find that there was a rope binding her to the chair.

 _Oh come on. That's the best they can do_ , she thought but when she tried to wriggle out she felt a sudden pain.

That's when she realized that the ropes were extremely tight, and if she struggled the pain would be enough to knock her out.

As she tried to look for a lose knot to try and undo she remembered that the Powerpuff z ring on her figure was able to become razor sharp when the secret button was pushed. (I know this isn't in the show. Just deal with it!)

Buttercup fumbled around with the ring until she found the button. She pushed it, and instantly the ring flattened out, and she managed to cut through most of the rope.

As she was about to cut the rope binding her legs to the chair, Mojo burst into the room! "What are you doing?"

"Uh…"

Before Buttercup could answer, she felt two sets of hands grab each of her arms and hold them to the chair.

Then before she could react a rope whizzed by her face, and she found herself tied to the stupid chair again.

"No fair! You didn't give me a chance to fight you stupid monkey!"

"Ha ha! That is because I am evil! Come on boys, let's go."

Buttercup gave a angry yet confused look, when suddenly the Rowdyruff boys walked over to Mojo.

 _So that's how I was tied back up, Buttercup thought, wait a minute, where's Butch?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It just got worse?**

Me: Yay! I'm finally updating sorry it took so long I had work to take care of. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from PPGZ. I only own this plot because it is based on a dream I had.

* * *

Buttercup looked around frantically trying to figure out where the green Rowdyruff was, or a way out of the room.

"Damn! How am I supposed to get out of here now? I could be stuck here forever! I might die! And now I sound like Bubbles!" Buttercup thought aloud.

"First that stupid monkey tricked me, then those idiot Rowdyruffs tied me up, TWICE! And now one of them is missing! Could this day get any worse?!"

"No, but it can get better."

Buttercup almost jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. Being unable to turn around Buttercup called out, "Who's there? Where ever you are show yourself!"

There was an amused laugh coming from the corner to the right of her.

"You can be pretty cute when your mad, Buttercup."

Buttercup's eye twitched at this. "What did you say you psycho?!"

Just when she was about to yell out every insult she could think of, the mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows. Buttercup gasped. She immediately noticed that this person was a guy, and from the looks of it he was,

"Butch!"

"Glad you recognized me." Butch said smirking.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you come at the same time as your brothers? And why the hell did you call me CUTE?!"

"To answer your question I was here the whole time, I just didn't leave the same time as them because I was tasked with making sure you don't escape, and I called you cute because it's true." Butch said unaware of the demon he just released.

"As soon I get out of these ropes I am going to kill you!" Buttercup said wishing that her hammer had deadly spikes on it.

"Now the one problem is I'm probably going to get yelled at for failing my job."

Buttercup was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Butch sighed, "I mean I'm going to let you go, idiot."

Buttercup was definitely startled by this, normally villains were not willing to just let her go. "Is this some kind of trap? Because if it is I am gonna-"

Buttercup couldn't finish her threat because she suddenly felt two arms embracing her.

Butch was hugging her. Buttercup was struggling to get away from him, but the more she tried harder it became. His scent was distracting her from moving, and the warmth of his arms surrounding her was making her feel like she didn't want this moment to end.

"Buttercup. Earth to Buttercup."

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah?" Buttercup said coming out of her trance.

Butch sighed, "aren't you going to kill me now or something?"

Buttercup looked at him, "How can I when I'm tied up you idiot!"

Butch chuckled. "I untied the ropes."

Buttercup looked down, and sure enough the ropes were just lying there on her lap. She was shocked, Butch actually did set her free.

She stood up and walked towards the door, but then turned around and walked over to Butch.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks, and maybe your not much of an idiot. So for now I won't kill you."

After saying this Buttercup (who the hell knows why) leaned in and lightly kissed Butch on the cheek before running off out the door.

Butch stood there dumbfounded.


End file.
